prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Your Puppet
I'm Your Puppet is the twenty-third episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 12, 2013. It was the last episode before the season 3 finale.... Synopsis As "A" continues to play games, the stakes are raised higher as each girl is forced into difficult positions. Aria starts to seriously contemplate her relationship with Ezra as his new family situation continues to eat away at her. Hanna is thrown into the middle of Caleb's family drama when Jamie's shady past comes back to haunt him. Emily is determined to prove Spencer wrong in hopes of helping her, but she might not be ready for what she finds. In the end, will the Liars be able to get out of their sticky situations or will "A" have them right where he/she wants them? Meanwhile, Spencer searches for answers about Mona's time in Radley Sanitarium and finds something. Notes *"A" will be terrorizing Aria at the town Carnival. *Alison and Red Coat will appear in this episode. *Spencer discovers that Wren authorized a Radley Sanitarium vistor's pass for CeCe, possibly for when Mona was in Radley. *We might learn a new secret of Alison's which might reveal that she is not the real puppet master and this has been someone else's game from the start. *Spencer and Wren will share a scene in this episode. *The police will find at least one body in this episode. *Emily, Hanna and Aria don the candy stripper uniforms to go looking for Toby's body in the morgue, but find the Ali mask in one of the body bags. *Jamie is accused of stealing an eight thousand dollar bell from the church. *Spencer finds clues in Radley. *Aria will finally see "Red Coat" in the hospital mirror when she is dressed as a nurse and tries to follow her. *Spencer finds an old board game, which Mona used to play, that doubles as a map. *Veronica Hastings will reveal to Spencer that Ali was in the same state as Spencer a few weeks before she was killed. *A leaves a carnival flyer for Aria. *Spencer will find an important map while at Radley. *A sets up Jamie by taking the original bell that belonged to the church. *Emily will be getting texts from Shana while Paige is out of town. *Malcolm will be kidnapped by A *The third A-Team member: Spencer Hastings *After getting talked to by Mona, Spencer decided to join the A-Team. Title *The title seems to foreshadow Red Coats (the leader of the A-Team) employees that Red Coat is a puppetmaster controlling his/her "puppets" into getting the one he/she hates hurt or in trouble. *This could be a reference to Alison's and Spencer's conversation before she disappeared. Spencer says "You think just because you brought us together you can treat us like puppets," to which Alison replies, "But you are" or Alison manipulating the Liars into her schemes (like what happened in 'The Jenna Thing'). *Another is that the A-Team likes to control the Liars' lives. *In the promo, Large wooden puppets are seen to be controlled in the carnival scene. Main Cast *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Guest Cast *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Nia Peeples as Pam Fields *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb *Bernard Curry as Jamie Doyle *Teo Briones as Malcolm Gallery PLLS03E23-01.jpg PLLS03E23-02.jpg PLLS03E23-03.jpg PLLS03E23-04.jpg PLLS03E23-05.jpg PLLS03E23-06.jpg PLLS03E23-07.jpg PLLS03E23-08.jpg 6705ff604a296b70ad6b834aca00f151.jpg Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes